


Dragon's Lullaby

by Heavens_Set_Fire



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Chronic Illness, Comfort, Cuddling, Dragonslayer things, F/M, Fluff, Gajeel is my favorite, Happy is a little shit, I love them all, Illness, Kissing, Lucy has problems, Mates, Mating, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu fluff, Natsu isn't as stupid as you think, Nightmares, PTSD, Rated M for later Chapters, Scenting, Tags to be added, This is my first fic be nice plz, dragonslayers, scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Set_Fire/pseuds/Heavens_Set_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has been having nightmares for a while now. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Natsu has too. They find comfort in one another, and Natsu has to confront his feelings eventually. As does Lucy. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Estelle here.  
> This is my first fic, so I'd really really appreciate some feedback! This story is my child, and I want to make it as good as I can. Hopefully you'll enjoy the NaLu fluff (and angst and smut later on....). I have a lot of headcanons about the dragonslayers that may not make sense, so don't hesitate to chew me out on that. This fic will be updated weekly depending on my job and personal health issues, but it could vary quite a bit. I'll post what;s going on with that as it happens.  
> Anyway, read on and feedback me if you would be so kind! (＾▽＾)

He woke quickly and silently, surveying the dark room with his onyx eyes for whatever had disturbed his rest. Nothing immediately stood out, but Natsu had learned long ago to trust the inhuman instincts that often controlled him. 

More times than he could count, they had been the only thing keeping him from death. Well, that and his totally badass magic.

This time, though, he felt no need to be overly alert. He still wasn’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon on this lumpy too-tiny couch.

So maybe that was it. He and Happy were crashing  at Lucy’s house, and Natsu always had a bit harder time relaxing around the girl. That had gotten easier as they had grown closer, but hey. Habits are hard to break. Like the one he had of breaking into his partner’s house quite frequently.

The dragonslayer gave a sharp-fanged grin behind his scarf at that thought. They spent hardly any time at their own house, between jobs and Lucy’s. 

He certainly didn’t mind being in such close proximity to his teammate, and his little blue cat had made no objections when Natsu began spending more and more time with the loud celestial spirit mage. 

If anything, the exceed actually seemed to enjoy Lucy’s home more than the one he shared with the fire mage. He often slept curled in against the girl’s stomach, rather than on Natsu’s chest. 

Come to think of it, Happy hadn’t fallen asleep in contact with his best friend in nearly a month. Normally the thought of his cat choosing someone else over him would have made Natsu’s skin crawl. But with Lucy, all he felt was a slight tug at the corners of his mouth. 

She fit right into their odd little family.

Natsu stretched languorously and extended his senses outward, searching around the room for Happy with his magic.

To his surprise, the cat was flopped onto the back of the couch. His eyes opened a crack to glance in Happy’s direction. Natsu snorted softly as he took in the sight.

His legs splayed and arms open as wide as his snoring mouth, the exceed was in almost the exact same  position he himself had been in moments earlier.

Stifling a yawn, Natsu figured that Lucy had probably been moving around too much for the cat’s tastes. Before he had begun staying the night, he could always pick up a trace of weariness, and fear on his guildmate in the mornings. 

She had begun having harsh nightmares since Galuna Island, and they had intensified after Phantom Lord. Natsu only knew this from overhearing a conversation between Lucy and Erza several months ago. 

God knew they had been through even more traumatic shit in the long space of time since then.

Not that he would ever admit it, but Natsu had begun to have nightmares after Phantom Lord kidnapped his friend as well. They went away when he was in the room with Lucy, was able to assure himself that she was safe at any time of the night. His presence seemed to calm her too.

A fuzzy feeling overtook him at that realization. He belonged. Hadn't felt that way for a long time. Fairy Tail was his home, but this was different. Warmer.

His body stiffened and ears strained as his half conscious thoughts broke apart. Lucy had jerked in her sleep, and he could hear her heart beating erratically. Her breathing was coming in sharp, almost pained gasps. 

He breathed in, trying to find what was wrong through scent. Odd. Nothing. Just the scent of fabric, a hint of Igneel…

_ Dammit! _ His scarf! 

Natsu yanked it down from his face and tasted the air. Instantly his hair stood on end. His pupils dilated until he was sure his eyes were blown completely black in his body’s attempt to see through the darkness more clearly. His pulse pounded through him and magic hummed in his fingertips.

There was something very, very wrong.

Pure, unadulterated terror filled the air, so strong that the dragonslayer had to fight the urge to growl a threat into the dark alongside a blast of fire.

Instead, he began to hurriedly untangle himself from the blanket he had cocooned himself in. It took a few tries and he tore the blanket, but soon he was free.

Scrambling off the couch, Natsu nearly tripped over his discarded vest and pants laying in front of the couch in a neat stack. Lucy must have washed and folded them for him. The thought of such a kind and simple gesture made a warmth blossom in his chest as he regained his footing and padded quickly towards the girl. 

He needed to fight for, protect, his teammate. Be it from dark guilds or the demons running rampant in her own soul, he would be there for her. Just as he always had, and always would be. Just as she had and hopefully would be for him. As was the way of mates, the way of their unwavering loyalty.

_ Whoa. _

Where the hell had  _ that _ come from? 

He knew, somewhere, but pushed it away again anyway.

Natsu vaguely remembered Igneel sitting him down (more like cramming him into a cave and refusing to let him go until he had worn himself out) and brusquely explaining the basics of human reproduction and relationships to him.He had been young, but a good amount of that stuck. 

Not to mention reinforced by his dragon hearing picking up unwanted information from the older men at the guild when they got a bit too drunk. 

But a second talk had taken place in the cave, one about dragons and mates, and had been completely forgotten. Until several months ago, when Natsu had first slipped into Lucy’s house and refused to leave. His father’s words had come back to him then, filling his head and awakening urges and instincts he could not fight and so instead tried to ignore.

He understood the whole ordeal perfectly, and was not at all surprised once he remembered the words of Igneel and fully realized what was happening. But now was not the time to be to so absorbed in his painfully strong feelings for his friend, his nakama.

Natsu shook his head sharply, pink locks flying as he reached Lucy’s bed and settled softly next to her. He’d have time to think about that later. Now was the time to help, to protect this woman in whatever way he could. He was willing to pull her from the depths of Tartaros and die in the process. Pulling her from the depths of her own mind was nothing in comparison.

Natsu reached his hand out, and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her flushed face, contorted in invisible pain. It hurt him to see her like this.

“Lucy,” he breathed. 

She cried out softly at his touch and flinched into a tighter ball as whimpers leaked through her lips. His hand hastily jerked away. An ache began in his chest and it hurt so much more than any of the injuries he had ever sustained during battle before. 

He dug his nails into his palms, having to fight the urge to bow his head and bare his neck while whispering sweet nothings to the girl in apology.

“N-n-no, not them,”

She shook as the mumbles escaped into the dark night. “M-me, but not them.” Natsu couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed a hand onto her shoulder as more of her fear escaped through soft words.

“Aquar-” 

She violently thrashed her body for a moment. 

“L-Loke….” 

She whimpered even more, sounding so helpless and weak. This wasn’t Lucy. Not his Lucy, always so fearless and commanding no matter the situation. 

He wanted so desperately to help.

Yet at the mention of his old guild member’s name, Natsu felt something dark and ugly rise from the pits of his stomach. It rumbled up to his throat, threatening to be let out in a feral growl. The feeling instantly vanished when more whimpers tumbled from Lucy’s open mouth. 

His chest twinged in regret and he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He couldn’t help it this time, creasing his forehead in worry while he whispered apologies to her. 

But they were cut short as a true scream ripped itself from her throat and shot straight through his heart.

He shook her harder now, unable to be gentle and bear this pain anymore. Slowly he scooted closer to his partner, the mattress groaning at his movement. He let his fingers lightly trace her features as he spoke to her again.

“Luce… Oi… Luce, come on now. Wake up, Lucy.” 

His voice was a low rumble, gravely and dry from sleep and breathing rapidly through his mouth. He was still a slight bit groggy from his abrupt wake up earlier, but his eyes were open wide with concern and his hands were firm on her as her brown eyes shot open and her body arched in panic. 

She gasped and shook as sobs racked her body, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Tears streamed continuously and her nose ran as she forced herself smaller, curling into a ball. The comforter moved with her, and she jerked in shock and fear when Natsu grasped it firmly and pulled the bundle of blanket and girl into his lap.

His heart leapt into his throat as she screamed against him with no air, slowly but surely beginning to realize that she wasn’t in her own personal hell anymore. 

His fists itched to crush whatever was hurting her so into tiny pieces and burn them until not even ashes remained. 

Instead, he placed open palms on her back and head, stroked down her arms and held her tightly to him while whispering wordless comforts and telling her it was okay.

“Luce, it's just me, Natsu. Come on Luce, please don't cry no more. It makes me hurt too.” 

That was the truth, every sniffle, every tear, every strangled gasp, it all drove a knife deeper and deeper into his heart. It made him want to cry too, but he couldn’t. 

He was angry for her instead, wishing he could burn her demons to a crisp. He had to be strong for his mate, be strong for Lucy.

Her vocalizations had stopped as she finally began to calm down, tucking herself into the dragonslayer and clutching desperately at his arms, his back, his shoulders and neck. Eventually she settled for one hand on his shoulder and the other held to her own chest, clutching some phantom object. Perhaps one of her keys.

Natsu slowly removed his hand from the small of her back, wincing as she shook slightly harder when the warmth left her skin. He moved quickly, unwrapping his scarf and laying it over her shoulders. 

She pressed tighter into him, and he gave up his efforts of covering her neck. Igneel’s scarf was large enough anyway. 

He draped it around them both, before returning his hand to her trembling body once more. Though she had improved immensely, Lucy was still far too upset to sleep. And he knew that until he was certain of her wellbeing and felt her hot tears against his bare chest be replaced by even breaths, he wasn’t going to get an ounce of rest. 

Natsu sighed, and burrowed his face into her blonde locks. 

As he pressed a kiss softly to the top of her skull, he recalled something Igneel had done for him long, long ago. He smiled against her head and began to hum. It was an ancient tune, simple and lulling. If he pressed himself….

Maybe he could recall the words. 

A princess and a dragon, falling in love. Perhaps Igneel had a bit of precognition Natsu never knew about. Perhaps he created the song and rumbled it to the boy every night with this exact moment in mind. In his own way, he had Igneel’s blessing. 

The thought made him immensely happy, and soon a song began to tumble from his mouth into the dark air. 

There were no words yet, just noise. Human and dragon, lilting notes and low rumbles, twining into one raw, emotional melody. 

Lucy sighed against him as her light trembles melted away. 

The only movement between them now were their chests rising and falling, and the low buzz of Natsu’s voice through the dark as finally, words began to form on his tongue.

 

_ Once lived a man, whom many called king _

_ He loved his daughter and he loved his queen _

_ The daughter she grew, and loved the sky _

_ When Princess spoke she had stars in her eyes _

 

_ Once lived a dragon, with fiery red scales _

_ He guarded his treasure, safe without fail _

_ A little boy with a flaming soul _

_ But the young dragon’s heart wasn’t quite full _

_ Well the queen passed away _

_ And the dragon could not stay _

_ So the king went mad _

_ And the boy turned bad _

 

_ Empty homes, and empty hearts _

_ Led them on a search to restart _

 

_ Princess taught herself to dance with the stars _

_ Countryside did the flaming boy mar _

 

_ Princess ran, and ran far from her home _

_ ‘Til she couldn’t feel her father’s heart of stone _

_ Dragon’s child roamed through the land _

_ ‘Til he met a maiden in a sea of sand _

 

_ Princess and dragon, united at last _

_ And their dark little secret _

_ Spread awfully fast _

 

_ But the dragon burned dead _

_ All the hurtful things they said _

_ Princess fell in love _

_ A lion and a dove _

 

_ So they flew far away, to their brighter days _

_ On his wings like sails, and their bond never failed. _

 

Natsu’s voice trailed off, the rest of the words forgotten. He was holding Lucy to him with a possessiveness that once scared him away, but now felt right in every way. 

He glanced down at her, warmth flooding him. This was how it should be. He felt full, of love and life and  _ Lucy. _

And so they slept, Natsu cradling Lucy to him with a gentleness few thought such a brash and powerful mage capable of.

~~~

 

Natsu blinked against the light shining in his face. Fuck, he was sore like he had slept in a damn pretzel or -

Oh. The weight on his body reminded him of why he was in such an awkward position. His eyes falling firmly shut, he rumbled deep in his chest and smiled in delight as he felt the woman on his lap shift slightly. 

_ Lucy.  _

He decided to let her sleep for a bit longer despite the ache in his back and arms. 

After all, they had some things to talk about when they both were awake. It just couldn’t wait any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. A month or so late, but hey. Here we are. I have no excuse for not posting this as soon as I got my new computer, but better later than never, right?????  
> Ah, never mind. I'm trash.  
> But trash that writes NaLu fics! So, have at it my friends. Leave me a comment if you'd like to make my week, and don't be afraid to make suggestions or call me out on things that need correcting!

Natsu came to consciousness with a purr rumbling from deep within his chest. His arms were fuzzy and had fallen asleep, as had his right foot. The muscles in his back ached, and he’d have a crick in his neck for a good while now.

But he wouldn’t have traded his current position for the world.

Lucy sat in his lap, still curled into him as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. He must have awoken when she had, noticing the change in her breathing and heartrate. 

He grinned lazily down at her, shifting to a slightly more comfortable position and closing his eyes again. The low rumble coming from his chest had not abated, but Lucy didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, she sighed and pressed her ear against his bare chest.

Her words were low, soft enough that even Natsu’s heightened senses had to strain to catch them.

~~~

“Natsu? You… have a really beautiful voice.”

“I thought you hated my singing, Luce.” His voice was still gravelly from sleep when he replied with a smirk.

“I changed my mind.” She responded quietly. “And didn’t you agree to stay out of my bed?” Her voice rose to a higher pitch as the celestial mage blushed a rosy pink and pushed herself away from the dragon slayer.

“I changed my mind, as you say...” His voice drifted off into a yawn as he stretched his jaws. Before Lucy had a chance to reply to his snarky comment, he moved quickly and straightened the comforter over them.

They were lying on their sides now, Natsu still holding the blonde woman gently to himself. He gave her a lazy, uneven grin as she sputtered and shoved lightly at his chest.

“N-Natsu! What do y-!” Her voice cut out as he surged forward, pressing his lips to hers. She cried out in shock, stiffening a bit. It took a moment before she melted against him. 

Her mind went blank for a while, as he began moving his lips against hers and she responded in like.

What the hell was  _ wrong _ with her? What the hell was wrong with  _ Natsu _ ? Her body seemed to act on autopilot, her lips parting as the dragonslayer’s tongue darted forward, seeking entrance. He made a small noise of appreciation, sliding his hand up her back and to her head, holding her face and deepening the kiss.

~~~

Natsu had been truly shocked when Lucy hadn’t slapped him, or at the very least pushed him out of her bed when he moved to kiss her. Now, he had his hands in her hair, tilting her face up to meet his own. Their lips moved against each other softly and Lucy’s hands had begun to roam over his bare chest. It was such a shame that he had to break it off, to see if she was truly alright with this.

He could smell that she was more than willing to continue, and certainly she was responding to his actions with her own. But she was tired, emotionally and physically, and Natsu had to make sure.

As he pulled away, he looked through half lidded eyes at the woman pressed to him. Her eyes were still shut, and her face had flushed a bright, lovely pink from lack of air or something else all together. The way she gasped, open mouthed and breathless was enough to cause the dragonslayer to growl low in his throat in appreciation. The sight filled him with warmth and pride as he’d never felt before. 

Confirmation could wait. She was going to be his. No one else's. Only his, and he could feel it. Words could be exchanged later on, but right now he  _ needed _ this.

He slid one of his hands around to grasp at her tangled blonde locks. Natsu tugged lightly so her neck was better exposed, and began to explore from her jawline down with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Lightly, he grazed his fangs over the space just below her ear and followed with the tip of his tongue. That alone was enough to warrant a response, high and breathy. He had to fight the urge to bite harder, to mark her as  _ his _ .

His happiness at the situation plummeted when soft hands pressed insistently at his chest. His grin disappeared as he pushed himself away from her. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the slap and pain of rejection that was sure to come. But instead of a stinging in his cheek and an aching in his chest, hands pulled at his neck and urged him to move as Lucy slid beneath him. 

His eyes flew open as she kissed him hungrily, with a heat to rival his flames. His smile returned.

“Lucy….” He whispered against her lips, a slight tremble passing through his body as she hummed. Her lips moved more intently, forcing his open as she yanked his head down roughly by his hair. He groaned softly at the discomfort and Lucy fisted her hands against his head even harder. He felt her smirk even as his tongue fought to regain dominance. This? This was Lucy.

Natsu rumbled in amusement and redoubled his attentions. He was rewarded by Lucy arching against him and breaking their kiss with a wet moan. Natsu ran his tongue over his fangs, watching the girl beneath him open brown eyes turned nearly black in excitement and arousal. He watched her chest heaving, her slight body trembling beneath him, watched in rapt attention as her pulse fluttered rapidly at the base of her neck.

He could not help the low growl that burst forth from his chest, could not help but lean down to taste where her blood flowed hot beneath her skin, could not help his hips pressing down when she gasped deliciously and pressed herself harshly into him.  

Natsu was completely lost, a slave to his instincts and emotion, and he could only hope that Lucy would be able to pull him out of his stupor. At least a few minutes, just long enough to confirm her desires, that her body was on the same track as her mind.

But they never quite got the chance.

“Guyssss…. What are you doing….?” A sleepy voice brought them both to a dead standstill. They slowly met each other’s gazes, eyes widening in horror and realization.

_ Happy. _

Natsu could have lit the blue exceed’s whiskers on fire. Lucy let out a whimper and tried in vain to hide her face. She wrestled with the comforter for a moment before giving up and hiding behind Natsu instead. He was completely frozen. 

That  _ fucking _ cat!

Happy snickered behind a blue paw pressed tightly to his feline mouth.

“Naaatsuuu. Luushii.” The cat could hardly stay afloat now, his little body was shivering so hard from barely restrained laughter.

That decided it. Natsu was going to kill his cat.

“You liiiiiiiike each other!” The exceed purred in delight, and Natsu finally let out the breath he had been holding.

Yup.

He was  _ definitely  _ going to kill his cat.

But first, the girl beneath him.

Natsu glanced down and had to stifle a laugh himself. Lucy was redder than Erza’s hair, and had such a murderous expression on her face he felt that the Titania herself would have been proud.

He decided brutally murdering Happy could wait a few minutes, and tilted his head down to see the blushing girl better. She was breathing deeply through her nose, obviously trying to manage her anger. The sight of her, hiding beneath him and with such a fierce expression on her face made him swell with joy. Even though this girl probably didn’t need it, the dragon always protected.

“FUCK, LUCY!” Natsu roared in pain off when Lucy suddenly surged up, hitting his chin hard with the top of her head. He sat back hard on his heels, sticking his tongue out to see if it was bleeding where he bit it. Of course, it was. Meanwhile, Lucy curled into a ball and clutched her head.

“The helb ya do tha fou?!” He struggled to form words as he let his tongue flop uselessly onto his chin. Lucy didn’t reply, just cursed stupid dragonslayers and dumbass cats under her breath while kicking blindly at Natsu. One of her feet collided with his shoulder and he went sprawling backwards.

He quickly realized there was nothing beneath him and flailed about for something to grab onto before he smashed headfirst into the hardwood floor. His hand latched onto something, though it did little to stop his descent. Instead, he slammed into the floor and a half second later a screeching Lucy slammed into him

Happy plummeted down to the floor, clutching at his sides as he laughed so hard tears filled his eyes. Natsu’s yells were muffled by the girl on top of him, and her own words were unintelligible as she tried to simultaneously swear at Natsu, cry about her neighbors complaining about the noise, and beg Happy for help.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd make my week if you gave me feedback or a quick little review~  
> Thank you!


End file.
